


What do you want for breakfast?

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Black Jackal Atsumu, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, argentina oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: Atsumu and Oikawa are sharing a hotel as both their teams were at the same volleyball conference.NOT EDITED
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	What do you want for breakfast?

A loud sigh left Atsumu’s slightly chapped lips as he closed the door to his shared hotel room. There was some light coming through the shades in the living area across from him, giving the hotel room a golden glow. He set his workout bag down on the couch and turned his attention towards the bedroom. The door was closed and there was no noise coming from inside. Smirking to himself, Atsumu opened the door, ready to wake up his partner.

He paused at the scene in front of him. Oikawa’s lower half was tangled in the white, translucent sheets. Only being lit by the filtered light through the shades. The brunette was clad in a MSBY Black Jackals jersey. Atsumu admired his last name in large letters across Oikawa’s back. Oikawa’s right leg was bent at the knee, letting Atsumu see that the only thing underneath the jersey was Oikawa’s blue boxers. The fake blond bit his lip and slid his jacket off of his shoulders. The jacket softly fell to the carpeted floor of the hotel room. Atsumu quietly made his way to the side of the bed Oikawa was soundlessly sleeping on and crouched down. 

“Oiks.” Atsumu said softly while lightly running his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa didn’t say anything or open his eyes, but his head moved with Atsumu’s hand that was in his hair. A low chuckle escaped through Atsumu’s lips. The little part of Oikawa’s face that Atsumu could see was a nice olive color from him playing on the Argentinian team. His lips looked so much pinker against the golden hue of his skin. Oikawa’s hair was also wavier than it was when he lived in Japan, maybe something to do with the ocean air he must be getting a lot of. Atsumu’s face never changed from a smile of admiration as he continued to just soothe his partner by playing with his hair. “Tooru.” The name fell from Atsumu’s lips like honey. Secretly, Atsumu felt a sense of pride every time he addressed Oikawa like that, even if they’ve been dating for about a year at this point. Oikawa mumbled something at the sound of his first name. Atsumu leaned in to place a careful kiss on Oikawa’s temple. This elicited a content hum from the sleepy setter. Oikawa tired to kiss Atsumu back blindly and missed the man completely. Atsumu laughed. “Awake now, my prince?” 

Oikawa nodded, but kept his eyes closed. “‘M wake.” Oikawa reached out for Atsumu, but the fake blond was no longer crouched in front of him. Instead, Atsumu was now getting over his partner, straddling him. His larger hands began to lightly massage Oikawa’s back.

“Kinda hot, seeing you wearing my jersey.” Atsumu noted. 

Oikawa turned to look up at Atsumu. “Your jersey? I didn’t even notice. It was the only one left, I was actually looking for a Sakusa one.” The brunette smirked up. 

“Shut yer mouth.” Atsumu gripped Oikawa’s waist roughly.

“I don’t know, ‘Tsumu, it sounds like you were sitting there staring at me for a while.” Oikawa’s teasing smirk never left his face. “Pretty creepy if you ask me.”

“You love it.” Atsumu retorted, stroking his thumbs over Oikawa’s waist over his shirt.

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, still lying flat on the bed and said, “I never said that.”

“You don’t have to.” Atsumu slipped his hands underneath Oikawa’s shirt, his slightly rough hands met smooth, warm skin. Oikawa’s waist curved in a little bit, Atsumu noticed as he stroked his thumbs over the setter’s toned abs. The bigger setter, sat back on Oikawa’s thighs still with his knees next to each side of Oikawa’s body. The jersey lifted because of Atsumu’s delicate ministrations on Oikawa’s lower torso. Atsumu’s golden eyes shot down from Oikawa’s challenging expression to the man’s abs. 

“It seems like  _ you _ love it, ‘Tsumu.” Oikawa stated.

“You bet yer ass I do.” Atsumu’s hands traveled down to the waistband of Oikawa’s boxers. His fingertips slowly danced around Oikawa’s lower stomach.

The light touch caused Oikawa to shiver slightly. Anticipation began to grow in the pit of Oikawa’s stomach. His face stayed unbothered at his partner’s light body worship, yet he couldn’t hid the small tent that started to pop up in his boxers. Atsumu’s finger tips would ghost over the growing tent, but never satisfied Oikawa with even the most delicate of touch. Instead of heading south, Asumu’s hands gently dragged up Oikawa’s torso and his thumbs brushed over Oikawa’s nipples. Oikawa let out a breathy gasp and pouted. 

“Hey, hey, you’re being a tease.” Oikawa complained. 

Atsumu suddenly gripped Oikawa’s nipples and twisted them between his fingers. 

“Ah!” Oikawa gasped out while arching his back. It was Atsumu’s turn to smirk at his partner. 

Atsumu hummed in delight while continuing to play with Oikawa’s nipples. “You make such pretty noises.” He gave Oikawa’s left nipple a particularly harsh twist. “All for me.”

Oikawa squirmed under Atsumu. “Fuck, ‘Tsumu.” Oikawa breathed out. The brunette thrusted his hips up, his boxers now feeling a bit restrictive.

Liking the power he had, Atsumu removed his hands from Oikawa completely. He had a devilish gleam to his eyes as he looked down at an angry and frustrated setter. Oikawa reached up, bunching the bigger male’s shirt in his hand and pulled Atsumu down closer to him. 

“Listen here, you’re going to take responsibility for and treat me like the prince I am.” Oikawa was most certainly on his last nerve because of all the teasing. It was the morning, he had jet lag, all he yearned for was Atsumu’s touch where he needed it most. Oikawa was so wrapped up in Atsumu’s playful expression that he didn’t even notice the fake blond’s hand moving down. Atsumu roughly cupped Oikawa through his boxers. A loud moan slipped out from Oikawa’s mouth, giving Atsumu the satisfaction he craved. The power he felt from having a man nicknamed ‘The Great King’ be completely vulnerable underneath him excited the younger man. Oikawa rutted himself against Atsumu’s hand. “Come on,” Oikawa grunted, “help me out here, dickhead.”

“Mm.” Atsumu hummed while moving his to hold Oikawa’s hips down. “Call me that again.” 

Oikawa huffed. “That sounded like a threat.” Oikawa pouted. “Please fuck me, my love.” He sat up and captured Atsumu in a sweet kiss. “I want you.” Oikawa said between kisses. “So bad.” He began to kiss down Atsumu’s neck. “I want to feel you inside me. I  _ need _ to feel you inside of me. Fuck me, Atsumu. Make me yours over and over again.” Oikawa began making a dark mark under the male’s ear, causing a throaty moan to leave the younger’s mouth. 

“Yeah…” Atsumu relished in Oikawa’s rough treatment of his sensitive skin on his neck. “Fuck, okay.” Atsumu nodded while ripping Oikawa’s shirt over his head before doing the same to his own. He made quick work of Oikawa’s boxers, letting Oikawa’s member that was already dripping pre-cum spring free. Looking at Oikawa’s dripping length gave Atsumu a different idea than he originally had. The fake blonde licked at his lips and then dipped down between Oikawa’s toned thighs. He flattened his tongue and licked a stripe up his member, which twitched at the touch. His hands gently stroked Oikawa’s thighs as he swirled his tongue around the time, tasting the slight saltiness. Atsumu hummed against Oikawa’s member causing the older man to let out a high pitched moan. 

“Ah~ fuck, just put it in.” Oikawa thrusted his hips up, trying to face fuck Atsumu. Luckily for Atsumu, his hands easily slid up his partner’s legs and held down his hips.

“Just relax, my prince.” Atsumu kissed his stomach. “I’ll take good care of you.” Atsumu left a trail of open mouth kisses following his well groomed happy trail. Once Atsumu got to Oikawa’s base, he lifted his head and took Oikawa fully into his mouth. He had to hollow out his cheeks and it still hit the back of his throat, but the gasp Oikawa made was music to Atsumu’s ears. As he began to bob his head, he brought his hand up to also massage his sack. 

Oikawa squirmed and a loud string of moans and profanities let his mouth. The sheets twisted in Oikawa’s iron grip as his legs began to shake. Atsumu used his hands tp hold his legs still causing Oikawa to cry out and lace his fingers in Atsumu’s surprisingly soft hair. Oikawa curled his upper body up towards the other setter and pulled at his hair. Atsumu moaned on Oikawa’s member, slowing his movements. 

“Fuck, no.” Oikawa complained. “‘Tsumu, go faster.” Oikawa grunted out trying to thrust himself into Atsumu’s mouth further. 

The younger setter slid his mouth back up Oikawa’s length painfully slow. The older continued to writhe and whine underneath him. Atsumu sat up, mouth and chin covered in drool and pre-cum. Atsumu licked at his lips, enjoying the taste. 

“Babe, what the fuck I was so close!” Oikawa also sat up with his painfully hard member between him and his lover.

Atsumu hushed him and got up to rid himself of the rest of his clothing, but also to grab the lube. Without bothering to prep himself, Atsumu stroked the lubricant onto Oikawa’s member and slowly sat himself on his lovers member. This time Atsumu let out more noises than Oikawa, who was merely able to grunt lowly at the feeling of being inside of Atsumu. Oikawa accidentally thrusted himself up the rest of the way, causing a string of profanities to leave Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Shit, fuck, damn Tooru.” Atsumu muttered between gritted teeth. Atsumu felt more pain than pleasure as he began to bounce up and down. However, this was about the beautiful man underneath him and how he wanted to please him. 

Oikawa, in a blur of pleasure, reached out and grabbed Atsumu’s hard length and stroked in time with Atsumu’s bobbing. 

“Shit!” Atsumu moaned out, throwing his head back. He began to bounce faster, now feeling the knot building up inside of him. 

“Come on, I’m about to-” Oikawa grunted out, moving his hand faster. “Shit- you make me, ah~” Oikawa was no longer able to control himself. He released into Atsumu who continued bouncing even after Oikawa released into him. Oikawa’s legs began twitching at the over stimulation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, ‘Tsu-’Tsumu.” Oikawa let out a high pitched moan. 

Atsumu chuckled. Oikawa squirmed to the best of his ability, pulling at the sheets in his hands. He began to see stars. The brunette’s panting became needy. Atsumu removed Oikawa’s length from inside himself. Oikawa’s panting slowed as his brown eyes slowly opened to look at his lover. Atsumu leaned down to capture Oikawa in a passionate kiss. The larger of the two poked his tongue at Oikawa’s soft lips. Oikawa eagerly opened his mouth, letting Atsumu completely dominate him. While Oikawa was could up in the aggressive kiss, Atsumu grabbed his length and Oikawa’s length. He began stroking them together. Oikawa threw his head back again and moaned loudly. The smaller setter wrapped his legs around Atsumu’s strong waist to try and keep himself still as his own knot built back up. 

“Come on, my prince.” Atsumu grunted out, moving his hand faster. “Cum for me again.” Atsumu’s voice seduced Oikawa further. 

The brunette’s vision went blurry as he released into Atsumu’s hand, quickly followed by Atsumu’s own orgaism. Cum covered Atsumu’s hand, stomach, and Oikawa’s stomach. Atsumu fell over next to his lover, who was panting heavily. 

“So,” Atsumu started while wiping Oikawa down with a hand towel that he kept on the bedside table where he also kept the lube, “what do you want for breakfast?”

Oikawa, feeling himself now clean, cuddled into Atsumu’s side. “Mm… sleep.” 


End file.
